


Uncle Jack

by Awluvtardis



Series: Random fics from days past [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well... This is a fic that I wrote quite a while ago... I edited it a bit so yea... Time baby stuff...</p><p>Idk if I'm gonna keep writing... Probably not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Jack

**Author's Note:**

> So for you non Americans, usually ppl are in their junior year of high school at 16-17 years old. For you ppl who are like AP classes?? They're like college (university) classes made a tiny bit easier and made available to high school students. In my area, ppl who want to get into good colleges/ universities usually take 1-2 junior year and 2-3 senior year...
> 
> (11/5/15) It was pointed out that I said she was taking AP classes in Britain where they don't have AP classes so I decided that she takes them online in place of the normal curriculum classes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Uncle Jack fanfic

River didn't know what to do. It had been 9 months since she last saw the Doctor…Almost exactly. And now, after months of hurt, pain, guilt, sorrow, longing, and all of the above, she wasn't alone anymore. She had kept trying to contact him, but he never came. Hazel Amelia Song, born May 12th, 5141 at Luna University General Hospital, ward 753. Her daughter. Her and the Doctor's daughter. She should have been elated. She was, of course, but her dominant feeling was apprehensive. A baby Time Lady… And it was only last week that she had found a black tally mark freshly written on her inner forearm…  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
River made sure the baby was bundled securely, the envelope tucked away in the folds of the threadbare blanket. She kissed her daughter's cheek one last time and whispered a final goodbye.  
"I'm so sorry, my little hazel-eyed angel. My little miracle. You'll be safe here. Jack will take care of you. I love you, Hazel. Never forget that."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-14 years later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
She leaned her head toward the iris scanner, almost throwing her balance off. It was hard to carry 5 bags of groceries, a large backpack, and get your iris scanned by the new torchwood security system, but Hazel had done it before.  
"arrgh… almost- Yes!" she said as she was finally let inside. "Hey Gwen!"  
"Hey Hazel! Oh, let me let help you."  
"thanks!"  
They split the groceries and head up to Jack and Hazel's quarters. They are really just offshoots of jack's office, but they are pretty nice. There's a nice bed, desk, television, computer, bathroom, etc… really everything you may need. Hazel even mounted a small screen to her wall that she could flip through security footage, almost like a window. her favorite one was the one that had a view of the bay.  
She put the groceries in the mini kitchen and head to her room to do her homework. She was the youngest in her junior high school class by at least a year. she was in lots of senior classes even… 'smartest kid in wales, and possibly the uk.' Jack always told her  
And Tosh and Gwen.  
She got busy on her stats homework, then to English AP, AP Econ (she had already taken AP Euro, the other senior history class... Next year she'd have to live stream from a university...) One and a half hours after arriving at the hub, she was done with her work.  
"Alright..." She said, talking to herself, "let's get to work on those translations, shall we?" Torchwood had picked up some foreign and definitely alien transmission earlier that week, and she still couldn't crack the code. It was usually very simple. But this code was eerily challenging. She played with the programming before deciding to give it a rest. She pulled out her current tinkering project and got to work. It was a micro-sonic-pulsator. So far she had found frequencies that unlocked things, one that played with electronic devices.  
Just another normal day in the life of Hazel.  
Hazel.  
Just Hazel.  
No last name, middle name, parents, siblings, just plain old Hazel with a crazy uncle.  
She walked out of her room, checking the time. 5:30. Ahh, takeout should be coming soon. And, with that, the alarm sounded. Someone was opening the front door. If you could call it a door... And you don't really open it. It just rolls away. And there's Ianto with the pizza. Pizza Friday, after all.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"So, Jack, Hazel, what are you two planning to do for Christmas??"  
"Well I thought we would just stay here..."  
"Jack, you shouldn't be cooped up here at Christmas! You could come to my house... I bet Rhys wouldn't mind. He adores Hazel." Hazel rolls her eyes, remembering the last time she met Rhys... And getting nearly suffocated by his enthusiastic hug. "And Anwen would love to have you there!” she addressed Hazel for this last point. Anwen was Gwen’s 7 year old daughter who adored Hazel.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
“Rhys! Get the door! Jack’s here!”  
“Alright! I'm goin’! Hello!!”  
“Rhys! Merry Christmas!!” Hazel enthusiastically throws her arms around Rhys’ neck.  
“Heyyy!!! How’ve you been? Come in!”  
“Great! Working on a new project, but besides that, not much…”  
“Helloooo?!?! That you, Hazel?”  
“Hey, Gwen!”  
“Mind helping with the turkey?”  
“Not at all!”  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Another knock sounded at the door. Hazel looked up from the uncooperative dough she was cutting into strips, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Who's that? Everyone's here already..."  
"Ahh! That's probably my cousin!" Rhys answered. "He finally agreed to come over, for bloody once in his life. Haven't seen 'em since his weddin' though. Said he'd bring his wife and a couple others as well." Rhys opened the door. "Rory!"  
"Rhys! Good to see you man! You already know Amy, but these are our close friends, Professor Song and her husband Doctor Smith."  
The ensuing pleasantries evaded hazels consciousness. No. Not now.  
A low, feminine voice pierced her panicked thoughts. "Hazel?"  
Crap.


End file.
